Belle
by SynysterPhoenix
Summary: It's been years since Blake and Sun parted ways, but when team RWBY is given a mission to work with team SSSN, how will Blake handle being around the blonde boy?


The door slammed open as Ruby burst into her team's home. Blake, Yang, and Weiss all looked at the redheaded girl in alarm.

"We've got a mission!" Ruby announced, waving the piece of paper in her hand.

"Sweet! I've been itching to fight something!" Yang exclaimed, punching her fist into the air.

"What's the mission?" Weiss asked as she took the paper from Ruby.

"An unusually large pack of grimm a few miles out of the city. We're partnering up with SSSN since they think it's too large for one team to handle," Ruby said. "Clearly they don't know who they're talking to."

"SSSN? As in Sun's team?" Blake asked, setting down the book she was reading.

"That would explain why Neptune said he'd see me soon when we were talking earlier. They must've got the word before us," Weiss said.

"Wait, we're really working with them?" Blake sounded incredulous.

"Yeeeeah," Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck. She smiled apologetically at her friend. "JNPR is out on another mission, so I called Sun to see if they were available. He was all for it. Do you want me to call him and tell him nevermind? I can do that if you want." The black-haired girl shook her head.

"It's fine. It's not like we ended on bad terms," she said, hoping she sounded nonchalant.

She and Sun had dated up until the summer after they had graduated from Beacon and Haven. Blake wanted to focus on her career as a huntress and thought their already long distance relationship would suffer more as a result. Despite being unhappy with her decision, Sun had agreed without a complaint, even trying to keep contact with her for awhile afterwards. She eventually stopped returning his messages due to the increasing urge to ask him for another chance. Now Team RWBY's main connection to SSSN was Weiss, who was engaged to Neptune.

Yang glanced at Blake as Ruby and Weiss began to discuss strategy. Blake had returned to her book, but the flatness of her cat ears signaled to the blonde that she was anxious. Yang squeezed Blake's shoulder as she passed by her on her way to her room. Blake glanced at her retreating figure but said nothing.

Blake stared out the window as they were driven to the drop-off site. Each girl was in her battle outfit and had a duffle bag containing bare essentials. They weren't sure how long this mission would take, so they came prepared to camp. The car rolled to a stop. Ruby spoke to the driver as her teammates climbed out of the car. Blake noticed a second jeep pulling up behind theirs.

"They've certainly gotten better about punctuation," Weiss commented, referring to Team SSSN's old reputation of always being late. Blake tried to ignore her hammering heart as she watched the boys of SSSN start climbing out of the jeep. The second Neptune appeared, Weiss was running to him. The pair embraced, exchanging a sweet kiss. Yang waited for Ruby to get out of their jeep before heading over to Sage and Scarlet. Blake watched the sisters hug the boys, already laughing and cracking jokes. She looked back at the jeep in time to see Sun exit. He wore his signature grin, calling Neptune a lovesick nerd as he shut the jeep door. His eyes landed on Blake as the jeeps started driving away. Sun's grin turned into a soft smile, and he walked over to her.

_The years have been nice to you_, Blake thought, her amber eyes trained on him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"How have you been? It's been awhile since the last time we talked."

_Just four years. _"I've been good. Just been working with the girls. And you? You look good." Blake's eyes widened at what just slipped out. She looked up at Sun, and he chuckled.

"I've been good. Dealing with _someone_," he said, looking pointedly at Neptune, "constantly being gone to visit his girlfriend. You look good too, by the way. Nice to see you're not hiding your ears anymore." He flicked her ear playfully. Blake smiled slightly.

"Finally took a page out of your book." Sun's face grew slightly serious.

"So things aren't going to be weird between us?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. The playfulness left Blake's face.

"Uh, no, they won't," she said, clearing her throat. "It'll just… take some getting used to. We're probably going to be around each other for a few days. There's no point in making things awkward for everyone." She picked up her bag. "Besides, I'm sure I'll need a partner at some point."

* * *

><p>"So things are good between you and Sun?" Yang asked, coming up beside Blake. Blake glanced at her as she tightened the rope of their tent. It was a good thing Weiss had insisted on bringing the tent Nora made her buy on one mission that had enough room for two teams. The boys of SSSN hadn't thought to bring their own tent.<p>

"Yeah, they're fine," Blake replied, watching Yang secure the rope.

"Do you think you'll be able to work with him?" Blake raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ruby and Sun were talking earlier about how we're gonna deal with this. They agreed that we'll split up into teams of two to get a feel for the situation. Obviously Weiss is going with Neptune. Ruby will be with Scarlet and I'll be with Sage, but I said I'm fine with going with you if you'd rather not work with Sun." Blake glanced at the monkey faunus across the clearing. He was laughing with Sage.

"I can work with him," she assured. "I can handle it." Yang's purple eyes studied her friend, who was now pointedly looking at anything but her.

"You sure, Blake? I know you still care about him and-"

"I don't have any feelings left for Sun," Blake cut off, her voice stiff. "We were done when we left Beacon and if there was something still there, we would've gotten together again by now." Without another word, Blake strode into the tent, the flap swishing shut behind her. Yang glanced over at Sun to see him staring after the black-haired girl.

* * *

><p>"All right, guys, we're gonna split into our pairs and head into the forest," Ruby said as the two teams gathered around her. "You guys know what sections you're covering. Come back here in an hour, and we'll see what we have to deal with. Got it?" Everyone chimed their confirmations. "Then let's do this thing!"<p>

The four pairs entered the forest from four different directions. Blake walked ahead of Sun, making it a point to avoid looking at him.

"So, anything new and exciting with you?" Sun asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not really. Not much excitement in my life outside of the missions we do," Blake replied evenly. Sun sped up to walk ahead of her, walking backwards so he could look at her. Despite not wanting to look at him, Blake allowed herself to meet his gaze.

"Aw, come on, Belle, there has to be something!" he said, grinning at her. She stopped in her tracks. Sun nearly stumbled as he stopped. "What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Don't call me that," she said.

"What? Belle? I've always called you Belle, though. Habits are hard to break, you know."

"You called me Belle when we were together. We're not together anymore." She hoped he didn't hear her voice catch.

"Oh. Sorry, Bel- I mean Blake. I won't call you that anymore," Sun apologized, his tail drooping. Blake started walking again. He looked at her for a moment before following after her.

Sun walked behind Blake, trying to think of a conversation that wouldn't upset her. Despite assuring him things would be normal, he knew he was walking on eggshells around her. Ahead of him, Blake was fighting the urge to turn around and take back what she said, to tell him he could call her Belle all he wanted.

"So, how's Weiss been with all the wedding planning?" Sun finally asked, deciding the upcoming wedding wasn't forbidden territory.

"Surprisingly not unbearable. She and Yang do most of it together, but they'll ask me or Ruby for our opinion if they can't agree," Blake replied. "We were supposed to go shopping for my maid of honor dress today."

"You're the maid of honor?" She glanced back at him as she nodded.

"And you're the best man. I know."

"And you won't have any problems walking down the aisle with me?" She shook her head.

"I can deal." Blake turned around and started walking back the way they came from. "Let's head back. I'm starting to hear more grimm."

* * *

><p>Blake sat near the entrance to the tent, watching everyone gathered around the fire. Neptune and Weiss were cuddled up together, going over what Weiss had planned so far for the wedding. Yang was talking with Scarlet and Sage, gesturing wildly as she told them a story. Sun and Ruby were discussing what had been discovered on the patrol and deciding what to do.<p>

Yang noticed her friend sitting by herself. She excused herself and headed over to her.

"How'd things go today?" Yang asked as she sat down next to Blake.

"Fine. Nothing worth mentioning," Blake replied, trying to sound nonchalant. She didn't meet Yang's gaze as she kept watching their friends.

"You might wanna cut the guy some slack. He's just trying to figure out how he can act around you." Blake picked up her coat and disappeared into the tent without another word. Yang sighed before heading back to Sage and Scarlet.

"Ruby! You just spilled all of the eggs!" Blake heard Weiss screech. Blake squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out Ruby apologizing as she tried to go back to sleep. She became aware of someone snoring softly nearby. There was only one person she knew that snored like that. Blake sat up and looked over to see Sun lying near her, dead to the world.

With a groan, Blake found her phone and checked the time. It was already 9am and they were due to leave for another scouting in an hour.

"Sun, get up," Blake said, blindly shaking the sleeping faunus as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. He made some unintelligible noises as he turned onto his side. "We're leaving in an hour."

"Ten more minutes," he mumbled, reaching over to her. She scooted out of his reach. Her stomach flipped when his hand skimmed her hip as she tried to keep her gaze off of his exposed toned stomach.

"You're on a mission. And you're a morning person. You should be up by now," Blake reminded, fighting a yawn. With an exaggerated groan, Sun sat up. His eyes were already open wide, and he was brimming with energy.

"I fell asleep late last night," he said, explaining why he wasn't awake yet. "And I can see you're still not a morning person. Up and at 'em, Be- Blake!" Sun grabbed his shirt and slipped out of the tent. Blake remained sitting for a moment longer before standing up.

The amber-eyed girl was slipping on her coat when she exited the tent a few minutes later. Sun handed her a cup of coffee when she came over to the fire. He smiled before turning back to Scarlet.

"All right, guys, today we start taking down the grimm!" Ruby announced once everyone had eaten. "If too many come out, call for help. Hopefully we don't need to do that though because that would really suck. If we can take out enough today, we can prepare to take out the rest together tomorrow. We'll do the same partners we did yesterday. Everyone got it? Good. Let's move out!"

Blake didn't wait to see if Sun was following her as she headed off into the forest. She drew Gambol Shroud, shifting it into its gun form. Sun pulled out Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang, slinging one of the nunchucks over his shoulder and letting the other swing by his side.

"Still remember our moves?" Blake asked, glancing back at Sun. He smirked.

"Of course. Do you?" She nodded. "Then these grimm won't know what hit them." The corner of Blake's mouth quirked up.

They walked in silence, both faunus straining their ears for any unusual sounds. It was slightly unsettling to Blake that things sounded so quiet. Just as she was about to voice her concern to Sun, her ears picked up a faint click. Blake caught Sun's eye and he raised an eyebrow. She motioned for him to stay there.

The cat faunus crept forward, Gambol Shroud held out in front of her. Her steps slowed as the bushes began to rustle. A deathstalker emerged as Blake came to a stop.

"Blake," Sun whispered, his gray eyes trained on the giant scorpion. It was watching them as if it were deciding who to eat first. "Come back to me slowly," Sun said. He spoke just loud enough for Blake to hear him. She did as he said, taking a slow, deliberate step back. She didn't realize how far she had backed up until her back met Sun's chest. He instinctively reached out, putting his hands on her hips to steady her.

"I've got a plan," Blake said quietly as the deathstalker started towards them. Her mind had immediately flashed to the first time Team RWBY and Team JNPR had faced a nevermore and a deathstalker. "On my mark, give me a boost into the air. Once I cut off its stinger, I want you to slam your staff down on it."

"Just tell me when," Sun said as he joined his nunchucks into a staff. Blake's gun shifted into a sword. The deathstalker suddenly screeched and darted forward.

"Now!" Blake placed her foot in Sun's interlocked hands and he threw her up. Blake launched her semblance to give her a second boost. She grabbed onto the deathstalker's tail, struggling to get a good hold as it whipped around.

Blake saw her opportunity and swung, successfully severing the stinger. The deathstalker let out a cry as the stinger landed in its eye. Sun immediately followed up. He leaped into the air, emitting a small shockwave as he brought his staff down on the stinger. He flipped back away from the deathstalker.

"Blake!" Sun yelled when he saw her still holding onto the tail. The tail lashed to the side as the deathstalker fell to the ground. Blake let out a small yell as she flew though the air, slamming into a tree. Sun ran over to her, his heart pounding. She was on all fours, her eyes screwed shut. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down beside her. She tried to nod but a small whimper left her as a sharp pain shot through her head. Sun glanced over his shoulder, debating whether or not to go get help.

"I can walk," Blake said. Her voice sounded strained as she struggled to her feet. She started swaying back once she was standing. Sun steadied her despite her protests.

"You can't even stand, Blake. You won't make it back to camp," Sun tried to reason.

"I can do it," she insisted as she shrugged off his hands. She tried to take a step forward but nearly fell if it weren't for Sun catching her.

"That's it," he muttered as he scooped Blake into his arms. He started walking.

"Put me down!" she demanded, squirming slightly. Sun tightened his hold on her to avoid dropping her. Another whimper escaped as more sharp pain shot through her head and she shut her eyes. Blake pressed her face into Sun's shoulder, waiting for the pain to disappear.

"Are you gonna let me carry you now?" he asked, glancing down at her. She nodded, inhaling his familiar scent. He hoped she didn't realize how fast his heart was beating. He fought the urge to kiss the top of her head as he headed deeper into the forest.

Weiss and Neptune were already back at their campsite when Sun reached the clearing. Weiss immediately noticed their arrival.

"Blake!" she exclaimed, running over to them. "What happened?" she demanded as she looked over Blake for any visibly bad injuries.

"Deathstalker slammed her against a tree just before it died. I think she has a concussion," Sun said. "She fell asleep just before we got here."

"Put her in the tent and let her rest. We haven't heard from the others yet, so they should have things under control. You and Ruby can decide what to do once she gets back," Weiss instructed, glancing over her shoulder in case the younger girl appeared as she spoke. Sun nodded and brushed past her to the tent. He carefully laid Blake in the spot she had slept in the night before.

"Sun," he heard Blake say weakly as he started to leave the tent. Sun paused and looked back. Her amber eyes were open a sliver and looking at him. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Get some sleep, Blake," he said. Without another word, her eyes slid shut.

* * *

><p>Blake's ears pricked up when she suddenly became aware of two people whispering near her. She was pressing her face into her pillow when the aching pain in her head and the soreness of her body set in.<p>

"I think she's awake," she heard Yang whisper. Blake let out a groan in response as she sat up. She brought her knees up and rested her elbows on them, laying her head on her arms. She tilted her head to open one amber eye. Yang and Sun were in the tent, looking at her.

"How are you feeling?" Sun asked.

"Like I was run over by a truck," Blake grumbled as she turned her head and closed her eyes.

"More like slammed by a deathstalker," Yang muttered as Sun said, "Are you hungry? I can go get you something."

"Something small would be nice."

"I'll be right back." Sun slipped out of the tent. Yang watched him leave with a small smirk on her lips.

"I get why he calls Neptune a lovestruck puppy now. It takes one to know one," she said. Blake looked at the blonde girl, giving her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" the black-haired girl asked as she put her head back down.

"Sun. He clearly still loves you."

"You're insane. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"The guy has hardly left the tent since he brought you back. He only left long enough to talk with Ruby about what we're going to do since you're injured. I just came in to bring him some food."

"What'd they say about what we're going to do?" Blake said, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Sun's supposed to ask if you're up to finishing this," Yang replied, taking her bait. Blake nodded.

"Tell Ruby I'm well enough to finish this. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Yang hesitated before nodding in return. She exited the tent as Sun re-entered. Blake looked up as he sat down beside her. He held out a sandwich and a steaming cup of green tea. Blake muttered a word of thanks as she took the food.

"Are you sure you want to finish the mission? We can call it off and they can send someone else out," Sun said, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Sun, I'm fine. I can handle it. I'm not fragile," she snapped. She immediately regretted her rudeness.

"I know you're not. I just don't want you to strain yourself." His tone was even, calm. Blake glanced at him but said nothing.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I know you'll have my back if I need it." Sun looked at her in surprise. He couldn't help but smile slightly at her words.

"Yeah I do," he agreed quietly. "Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Blake shifted in her sleep. She felt something around her waist and felt a warmth right in front of her. Her amber eyes opened up slightly, trying to make sense of what she was feeling. Her eyes shot open and she inhaled sharply when she realized she was pressed up against Sun. Their foreheads were touching and their noses were a breath apart. She silently cursed her night vision allowing her to clearly take in every curve and shape of his face.<p>

Blake tested his hold on her by pushing back slightly. Sun moved and retightened his hold on her. She frowned. She pushed against his chest lightly in an attempt to free herself. His eyes opened a sliver before shooting open. They stared wide-eyed at each other, neither of them moving.

"Could you let go of me please?" she whispered.

"Can we talk first?" he asked, appearing wide awake. She had no idea where he got the talent of being wide awake at any given moment.

"It's the middle of the night, Sun. Can't it wait until the morning?"

"I would say yes if I didn't know you any better, but I know you'll just keep avoiding what you know we both want to talk about."

"We're going to wake someone up."

"Nobody's going to wake up."

"There's nothing to talk about." Sun let out a soft snort.

"If there's nothing to talk about, then explain to me why my calling you Belle bothers you so much or why being this close to me is making your heart pound." Blake said nothing. She instead focused on calming her pounding heart.

"Do we really have to do this now?" she finally asked.

"Yes, because I know this is the only way I'll get you to talk to me. I know this is the only time I'll get you to hear me out. I know this is the only time you'll let me tell you I still love you," Sun said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You're half asleep. You don't mean anything that you're saying."

"Why are you trying to rationalize your way out of this? Are you scared to admit you still feel the same way, Belle?"

"Please don't call me that," Blake said, her voice barely audible.

"Why do I unnerve you so much? What's so wrong with admitting you still feel the same way about me? I know you, Blake. I can still read you even after all these years." She shut her eyes, willing her tears back. "I love you, Belle. I never stopped," Sun quietly told her.

"Sun," she said, "I don't know if I can do this. I… I can't."

"Why not? Neptune and Weiss make it work. We can make it work too. Hell, I can move my team to Vale if it means being close to you." She shook her head as her hands went up to cup his face. Sun pulled her closer to him.

"I can't let you uproot your team like that just for me."

"We've been talking about it anyways, because of Nep and Weiss." Blake scooted down to tuck her head under Sun's chin.

"How can you not hate me?" she whispered against his neck.

"I could never hate you, Belle," Sun whispered back. He kissed the top of her head. He brought up one hand to bring her head back up. He kissed her forehead. He kissed between her eyes. He kissed her nose. Their foreheads met, their noses touched. Sun looked to Blake for permission. She couldn't think, not with him this close, not with all of her old feelings, the ones that never really left, resurfacing.

"I need to think," Blake said as she pulled away from him. Sun tried to keep his hurt in check as he nodded and released her. Blake turned her back to him.

There was nothing to think about. She knew she still loved him and would take him back in a heartbeat. She just had to wrap her head around it. She had to make sure she was ready to trust again.

Blake was the last to emerge out of the tent the next morning. Everyone was gathered around the fire, finishing up their breakfast. Blake's eyes met Sun's, and she gave him a soft smile. He returned it.

"Today is the day we finish off those grimm!" Ruby said once she finished her breakfast. She punched her fist into her open palm "We'll lure them all to a clearing then finish them off there together. Everyone know-"

"Rubes," Yang interrupted, her amethyst eyes focused on something to her right. "I don't think we're going to need to lure them together."

"What are you- Oh," Ruby said weakly when she saw what Yang was staring at. A pack of boarbatusks were emerging from the foliage. All around them, more grimm appeared. Each huntsman and huntress drew their weapons as they surveyed their opponents. Without waiting for a cue, Yang darted forward with a battle cry, heading straight towards a boarbatusk. Ruby followed after her sister, Crescent Rose held out behind her.

"Nevermore!" Weiss warned when the bird's shadow fell over her. She backflipped away just as a rain of black feathers fell around her.

"Neptune!" Sun called.

"On it!" the blue-haired boy said. Neptune fired at the nevermore, stunning it briefly. Weiss spun the chamber of Myrtenaster. She swung it in a wide arc, sending a jet of blue dust at it. It's lower half froze and it started falling.

"Blake!" Ruby called. The cat faunus tossed Gambol Shroud at the nevermore. The ribbon wrapped around its neck. She pulled, firing as the nevermore crashed into the ground. Blake jumped over the bird as she recollected her weapon. She launched straight into a pack of ursa that Yang was facing. The two girls went back to back.

"Bumblebee?" Blake asked, taking in the ursas surrounding them.

"Bumblebee," Yang confirmed as she cocked her gauntlets. Yang ran forward, pulling back her fist. She slammed it into the ursa's stomach as Blake tossed Gambol Shroud once more. Yang caught it and Blake pulled, swinging Yang around. The blonde girl crashed into the next ursa, shooting at another as Blake backflipped out of the way. As she moved, a boarbatusk slammed into her.

Blake managed to land on her feet. Weiss saw the boarbatusk charging at her teammate. A gold glyph appeared at Blake's feet. Weiss released the glyph, sending power into Blake. With a cry, Blake lashed out at the boarbatusk, sending it stumbling back. She dashed forward. She swung her sword, beheading the boar.

"Blake!" she heard Sun yell. Blake looked up to see a deathstalker headed straight for her. "Belle!" Sun yelled again. She looked at him, immediately knowing what he was thinking. She shifted Gambol Shroud back into a gun. She didn't notice the white glyph appear at her feet as she tossed her gun at Sun.

Sun pulled as Weiss released the glyph, propelling Blake out of harm's way. She shot straight into Sun's arms. Sun caught her, stumbling back a step.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Blake nodded as she straightened up. Without thinking, Sun pressed a hard kiss to her forehead. He realized what he had done immediately. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Blake was focused on something in front of her. Sun looked to see an ursa headed towards them.

"Black Sun?" Blake suggested. Sun grinned as he separated his staff into nunchucks. He stepped towards the ursa as he started swinging his nunchucks and firing the shotguns. Blake spotted her opening and used her semblance to dart forward. With a cry, she beheaded the ursa, landing behind it. Sun offered her a hand up. Blake took it and he pulled her up. They smiled at each other. They turned in time to see Weiss set up a line of white glyphs up the back of a king taijitu.

Ruby's red cape was a blur as she darted up the body of the snake. She hooked Crescent Rose's blade around its neck and jumped down. The head crashed down beside her. The silence of the clearing was deafening.

"It's going to suck for whoever has to deal with all of these bodies," Yang said, breaking the silence. Ruby laughed.

* * *

><p>The two teams stood together that night as they waited for their jeeps to arrive. Once they had finished with the grimm, they figured their mission was done and they could leave. Blake hadn't said another word to Sun through the afternoon as they prepared to leave. Now that they were getting ready to part ways, she kept glancing at him. He was talking to Neptune and Weiss.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Blake walked over. She tapped Sun on the shoulder. He turned around, still smiling brightly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure!" he replied. Weiss caught Blake's eye and smiled encouragingly, unusually warm for the ice princess. Blake waited until Weiss and Neptune were out of earshot. "What'd you want to talk about?" Sun asked.

"I just wanted to apologize about last night," Blake started. She looked down at her hands. "I was overwhelmed and yes, a little scared to admit I still love you too." She glanced at him. She could see he was fighting the urge to grin. "So I'm really just trying to say, if you want, I'd be willing to give us a try if that wasn't obvious after this morning."

"Blake?" She looked at him. "I'm going to kiss you now," Sun said before he pulled her towards him and captured her lips with his. He pulled away a moment later, now grinning. Blake's face was slightly flushed, and Sun chuckled. "Am I allowed to call you Belle now?" he asked. She smiled warmly, her eyes liquid amber.

"You can call me Belle again," she assured.

"Good, and I won't stop this time."

A smile curved Blake's lips as she watched Weiss and Neptune enjoy their first dance as a married couple.

"Hey, sorry, Jaune had a little too much to drink and I had to go deal with it," Sun apologized as he came up beside Blake. He kissed her cheek and sat down in the chair next to her. He had long since removed his tux jacket and tie. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top button of his shirt was undone. Sun draped an arm over her shoulders.

"You didn't miss much besides the beginning of their dance," Blake told him.

"Pf, I don't care about their lame dance." She raised an eyebrow at him. "All right, fine, they're kinda cute." She laughed. "It's a miracle Weiss managed to teach Neptune had to waltz."

"It didn't take him that long to catch on even with his two left feet." Sun chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Blake's temple.

"Hey, I have something for you," he suddenly mentioned. Blake looked at him, wondering what he could possibly be giving her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Sun handed it to her. She glanced at him as she opened the box. In it rested a ring with an amethyst stone in the center with two yellow sapphires on either side.

"Sun, what's this for?" Blake asked, looking back at him. Her heart was starting to pound, wondering if this meant what she thought it meant.

"I know it's only been a couple of months since we got back together, but I was wondering if maybe in a year or so, you wanted to have your own wedding," Sun said. His tail was flicking nervously behind him. Blake looked at the ring then at him. "So what do you say? Are you gonna never let me stop calling you Belle?" A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Yes!" she finally exclaimed as she hugged him. Sun laughed as he returned her hug.

"Did you ask her?" Neptune called over. Blake looked over to see he and Weiss had finished their dance and were looking at them hopefully.

"She said yes!" Sun said.

"Fuck yeah, dude!" Neptune ran over and hugged his friend as Sage and Scarlet came over to congratulate the blonde boy.

"We're having another wedding!" Yang squealed as she, Weiss, and Ruby ran over to Blake. "Weiss, we have to start planning asap!"

"Planning her wedding is the only reason I'll forgive her for stealing my thunder on my wedding day," Weiss said with a good-natured smile. "Just know I'll steal your thunder by announcing I'm pregnant on your wedding day." Blake laughed.

"Am I gonna have to wear these stupid lady stilts?" Ruby asked, looking at Blake imploringly. Blake laughed again as she shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Weiss and Yang don't stick you in heels," the black-haired girl promise.

"Excuse me, ladies, I have someone to dance with," Sun interrupted, pushing his way between Yang and Ruby. He grinned as he took Blake's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Remind me again why I ended things?" Blake mused as she and Sun swayed together, their foreheads touching.

"Because you couldn't handle the abs, duh." She laughed. "Glad you gave things a second chance?" Blake smiled.

"Yeah, I am." He smiled warmly as he kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, Belle," Sun murmured.

"I love you too, Sun."


End file.
